


Mecto Amore

by GummyBears28



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AO3 done fucked up my tags again, Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Mishaps, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Switching, Teasing, also, and also, but - Freeform, but not really, don’t look at my tags like that, haha wHoops, i think, interfacing, is so soft, maybe mildly angsty?, mostly comfort, much wow, question mark?, rk1k - Freeform, seriously, so soft, these bitches soft, yeah boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyBears28/pseuds/GummyBears28
Summary: Awkward babs attempt to try something newEmphasis on attempt
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Mecto Amore

**Author's Note:**

> These two assholes wouldn’t leave me alone so here have some...fluff? I don’t even know anymore fuck it just take it
> 
> Steam Powered Giraffe to the rescue again because Author can’t title

“Are you sure?” Markus checked in for approximately the billionth time, moving to sit on the bed next to his fully undressed and smirking boyfriend.

“Certain,” Connor replied, pulling Markus closer by his naked hip and guiding them into a deep kiss.

Connor leaned back and Markus moved to hover over him, running a hand gently down his chest and smiling into the kiss at the soft moan it got him.

Connor then grabbed his ass, and Markus took it as a signal to hurry up. He nudged Connor’s legs apart, running a hand up a thigh to stroke him briefly before it traveled down and slowly circled the rim of his hole, testing.

Connor leaned up as Markus moved back to retrieve the lube, and Markus huffed as he came back to bed.

“Impatient.”

“Slow-poke.”

Markus shifted Connor gently back to the bed, leaning in close to kiss him.

Connor grimaced, and Markus paused.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t like being pinned down.”

“ _Oh_ -sorry,” Markus moved back to give him more room, “Here. Would it be better if you were on top?”

“...Maybe.”

With some quick maneuvering Connor was settled firmly in Markus’ lap, and Markus took a moment to get his fingers lubed up. 

“Ready?” he rubbed gently over the opening, looking up at Connor for assurance.

“Yes.”

With that, he eased in a little bit, pausing with the resistance and allowing the android on top of him ample time to get used to the new feeling.

Eventually he was able to get his finger comfortably in to the hilt and he looked up at Connor as he moved it carefully, looking him over for any discomfort.

“Still okay?”

Connor gave a curt nod, but his expression was still pinched.

Markus frowned, laying his free hand on Connor’s forearm to open an interface, and immediately stopped what he was doing.

“Okay, this isn’t working.”

“Markus?”

Markus sighed, rubbing soothing circles over a hip.

“Connor, I can literally feel how much you hate it.”

Connor frowned, “I said I’d try it.”

“And you did. It’s okay if it makes you uncomfortable, you know?”

_There_ it was. Connor suddenly seemed to find the exact thread count of their sheets very interesting.

“It’s...something you want.”

Markus sighed deeply, bringing a hand up to caress Connor’s cheek.

“But it’s not something I _need_ ,” he emphasized, “ _Especially_ if it makes you this uncomfortable.”

He waited patiently for Connor’s eyes to meet his, then continued, “You tried it, you didn’t like it, and that’s okay.”

“I feel bad, though,” Connor grabbed the hand on his cheek, nuzzling into it in an obvious search for comfort that made Markus’ thirium pump ache, “Topping is something you like, and I can’t give it to you.”

Markus leaned in close, pressing soft kisses to every part of his face in hopes it would sink the message into his boyfriend’s insufferably thick chassis.

“I like your comfort more. I’m perfectly happy to bottom for the rest of my life with you.”

That earned him a smile, small and unsure, but real.

Markus continued, “If you decide a year from now that you want to try again I’ll happily go along with it, but I still love you just like this.”

A kiss to Connor’s smiling lips punctuated the statement, and it earned him a little giggle.

“You’re so...nice,” Connor sighed, smile fading as he played idly with the sheets, “Are you sure? You _really_ don’t mind?”

The sheer amount of insecurity coming off him in waves made Markus wonder. Who’d hurt this beautiful boy?

“I really don’t mind,” Markus gave him a little grin, pulling him into a more solid, comforting hug.

Connor melted into it with a sigh, resting his face against Markus’ bare shoulder.

“ _Thank you_ ,” it was so soft Markus wasn’t sure if he was meant to have heard it, so he just gave his boyfriend a little squeeze in lieu of replying aloud.

“What do you want to do now?” he whispered, so as not to break the comfortable atmosphere, “Do you want to continue like usual? Or maybe just cuddle for the night?”

Connor shifted closer, giving a little hum of thought as he relaxed. 

“I think some cuddles are in order, Mr. Robo-Jesus.”

Markus pulled back to give him a deadpan stare, then rolled his eyes obligingly.

“As you wish, My Lordship.”

Connor pressed a grin into his shoulder, and Markus considered that a win.

They shifted under the covers and settled in, and Connor moved closer to press their foreheads together as they relaxed into the new mood of the night.

Markus felt a hand reach for his, opening up a new interface, and he smiled.

It told him all he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor: you’re amazing. you hung the moon and the stars. I admire you deeply
> 
> Markus: your comfort and overall autonomy as a living being matter
> 
> Connor: y’all hear sumn?


End file.
